Toon Link's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toon Link, mah boi, is enjoying his day when Gwonam comes out of nowhere and urges him to return to Hyrule. This only propels Toon Link to handle this situation and every other situation to come... with his farting. Way to bomb some dodongos, Toon Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Toon Link's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes folks, you have read the title very correctly. Toon Link is so damn cute that he, too, has to get a farting problem as punishment for being cute. And awesome. And for being better than Young Link. Errr, yeah. Also, yay CD-I references and YouTube Poop. Anyway, enjoy! I'm outta here.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Toon Link giggled with glee as he was having the happiest day of his young life. Nothing could go wrong for him!

"Link!" Gwonam called out as he rushed to Toon Link, panting as he looked up at the young green clothed hero of the whatever. "There is an emergency in Hyrule! You have to come back!"

Toon Link frowned as he tilted his head to the right. "But... I don't wanna go to Hyrule again!" He sniffled as he made big, cute anime-like eyes, wailing as waterfalls came gushing out.

Gwonam face palmed as he grabbed Toon Link by the left arm, dragging him towards the eastern direction. "There is no time! Your sword is enough!"

Toon Link continued crying, until a loud fart shook the area, causing Gwonam to trip and land on his face. Toon Link glanced at his butt, to see the cartoonish fart smoke vaporizing. He giggled for a moment, thinking it was cute, until... he got an idea so evil, evil itself would bow down to it. Toon Link quickly took out a bomb, opening the lid as he farted into it, sealing it again as he handed Gwonam the bomb. "Hey Gwonam? Do you think you can open this?"

Gwonam rubbed his beard as he got up, coughing a bit as he took the bluish bomb from Toon Link. "Why certainly, Link. Anything for you." He opend up the bomb, peering inside to see the bomb's contents. He looked back up, to see that Toon Link was in front of a camp fire, his butt right over the fire. Glancing at Toon Link, then at the bomb, and then at the camp fire, Gwonam screamed in horror as Toon Link farted loudly, causing the fire to become larger as the bomb exploded, causing Gwonam to be sent blasting off again. Seeing the twinkle in the clear blue sky towards the north, Toon Link chuckled to himself as he folded his arms, farting loudly again to prove his superiorty.

Sadly this was a stupid mistake, as by the time he farted, Toon Link's green tunic was on fire, and thus... Toon Link reduced himself to a pile of ashes.

Bowser and Sonic The Hedgehog, who were both having their usual jog, paused briefly to see what happened to Toon Link. Looking at each other, the two adult Smashers heartily laughed at Toon Link's misfortune as they resumed their jog, with Toon Link groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Toon Link woke up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. The close was clear, as Gwonam was far away from the young hyrulian boi. Sighing of relief, Toon Link stetched his arms as he emitted a loud fart. Toon Link's eyes widened as he looked back, a mixed look on his face.

"Hrmm... I should really hold it in," Toon Link muttered as he patted his butt, but then resulted in shrugging, smiling as he stated, "But hey, as long as I don't poop myself, I can have all the fun I want!" Going with this, Toon Link got up and ran towards the western direction in the wide open grassy meadows...

...Because there was really nothing else there. Just wide open, plain, boring, green grassy meadows.

"Sounds BORING," Toon Link stated as he stretched his arms again, rolling his eyes as his arms flopped side by side. He placed his hands on his chibi hips as he closed his eyes, thinking. He gasped as he snapped his fingers, a wide smile across his cute face. "Of course! I'll just have to make a musical!" He took out his wind baton as he moved it around, farting every note along with the sounds the baton made.

Several minutes later, as Toon Link continued this, Morshu, who was snoo**ping as** usual, you see, popped out of the nearby bushes, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together with glee as he approached Toon Link, catching the young boi Smasher by surprise.

"GAH! Morshu, how did you get all the way here from Koradia!" Toon Link yelped as he farted loudly, interrupting his music lesson.

Morshu laughed heartily as he slapped his stomach, wrapping his left arm around Toon Link. "Link, I'm traveling all across the world selling my rope, lamp oil, ice cream, and bombs! **MMMMM!**!" He eyed Toon Link as he poked him in his stomach. "You must be very hungry from all your playtime, huh?"

Toon Link gawked as he looked down at his stomach, which was growling lowly. He giggled as he blushed, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes closed. "Heh heh... guess all that farting made me hungry."

Morshu's eyebrows raised as the perverted shopkeeper became more interested. "You've been farting? Mmmm, now THAT'S what I call a coincidence!" He pulled out some strawberry fudge ice cream as he shoved it in Toon Link's face. "You'll love this delicious sweet for twelve hundred ruppees if you want to have a farting fiesta!"

Toon Link gasped as he clenched his hands together, his eyes sparkling. "Oooh, that looks delicious!" He pulled out his ktunic's pockets, but found no ruppees. His eyes began filling with tears as Toon Link bawled again, the waterfall like tears gushing out.

Morshu frowned as he was disappoint, having wanted to make some money off his good friend. And get some pleasure, too...

...But too bad you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Now if you excuse me, my ship sails in the morning.


End file.
